


Bofur and Bilbo

by TomatoGraffiti



Series: Thilbo-Bilbofur Drabble Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoGraffiti/pseuds/TomatoGraffiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 2 of my 'Thilbo-Bilbofur Drabble Series'.<br/>Excerpt:<br/>"It took him just a moment, just the barest of hint of the sensation of time slowing down for Bilbo to fall a little bit in love. His eyes darted from Bofur's bright, cheerful eyes to his perpetual grin and Bilbo thought that, yes, this wasn't so bad after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bofur and Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This collection is really all over the place, sorry about that. It started out as a single-sentence exercise based on word prompts but then I found that sticking to one sentence is ~*really hard*~. I don't write too often but these drabbles are fun so I hope you enjoy reading them! More are forthcoming in a new 'chapter' as I feel inspired to write them, posted in unnumbered batches to cut down on too many annoying 'next' buttons :) Thanks for reading!

**Move**  
Bilbo stifled what would have been an embarassing squeal as he dodged the swing of Bofur's mattock, thanking the high heavens that he was at least spry in combat if nothing else.

 **Sleep**  
Quite unexpectedly, after several nights of sleeping within reaching distance of Bilbo, Bofur had come to realize that he slept better with the hobbit's soft snores to drive the everyday worries from his mind.

 **Inspire**  
Settling the mouthpiece of his flute between his lips, Bofur's smile reached his eyes and dimpled his cheeks as he played an abstract and delicate tune to the sight of Bilbo seeking refreshment by wading knee-deep into the pond beside their camp.

 **Sweat**  
If anyone had noticed it by now, they didn't mention it when Bilbo regularly used the strip of Bofur's tunic he had been given in jest when the heat of noontime was especially unforgiving.

 **Lovely**  
Bofur watched with amusement as Bilbo settled a crown of daisies on Myrtle's head, murmuring to her that she would do well to have at least a slip of vanity in spite of their toilsome journey.

 **Breathe**  
It was both a curious and charming thing to behold; Bilbo huffing and puffing as he did jumping jacks early one morning 'to get the blood flowing', as he said, and promptly fell backwards onto his bedroll as he inhaled a sudden breath of too-cold air and wheezed.

 **Rough**  
Bilbo sighed quietly as he slowly gave in to the weight of his eyelids, enjoying the soothing massage of Bofur's thick and calloused fingertips against the back of his neck as they both huddled closer than usual together beside the fire.

 **Strike**  
It took him just a moment, just the barest of hint of the sensation of time slowing down for Bilbo to fall a little bit in love. His eyes darted from Bofur's bright, cheerful eyes to his perpetual grin and Bilbo thought that, yes, this wasn't so bad after all.

 **Help**  
Bilbo yelped in a way he hoped few had paid attention to as he dismounted his pony and proceeded to get his poor foot caught within the stirrup. Luckily enough, Bofur was coming up from the end of the company just in time to gently prod Bilbo's heel from the treacherous leather strap.

 **Resist**  
Bilbo looked perfectly at home wading in the shallows as they watered their ponies, while Bofur did his best to keep his eyes (and hands) to himself as Bilbo stretched languidly and cooled his legs in the clear, running water of a brook feeding the small lake.

 **Meet**  
Bofur's smile crinkled up and around his eyes as he puffed on his pipe and watched Bilbo work himself into a fit over the state of his dining room. The hobbit's genuine personality and little quirks were already beginning to grow on him, that much he could tell.

 **Taut**  
Bilbo sighed impatiently as he continued waiting for his (solitary) turn in the gentle river nearby for a bath before finally hearing Bofur announce his return. The hobbit turned and paused, momentarily distracted by the sight of Bofur's broad, strong back as the dwarf lifted his tunic above his head and finished dressing. It took Thorin's gruff order for him to hurry up for Bilbo to tear his eyes away from the cloth clinging wetly to Bofur's muscular shoulders.

 **Thirst**  
Bofur smiled patiently as he watched Bilbo try in vain to squeeze out the last droplets from his waterskin. He took one last swig from his own before reaching out and tapping it against the hobbit's shoulder. Bilbo gratefully, if a bit reluctantly, accepted it and brought the waterskin to his parched lips. He silently welcomed the residual warmth from Bofur's own.

 **Warm**  
Though the nightly dewdrops that had collected on the trees occasionally trickled down to land on Bilbo's nose as the dawning sun crept over the distant mountains, the hobbit felt more warmth than any hearth could provide in the toasty embrace in which Bofur held him.  
  
  
  



End file.
